This invention relates to an interchangeable cartridge data storage system and more particularly to a mirage system in which a mini-cartridge is compatible with devices generating signals representing different functions and the mini-cartridge is compatible, by use of a caddy, with a full size drive which can transfer signals between that drive and a host computer.
Microprocessors and supporting computer technologies are rapidly increasing in speed and computing power while decreasing in cost and size. These factors have led to the broad application of microprocessors to an array of electronic products, such as handheld computers, digital cameras, cellular phones and the like. All of these devices have, in effect, become computers with particular application-specific attributes. For this new breed of computer products, enormous flexibility is gained by the ability to exchange data files and store computer software.
A variety of proprietary storage devices have been used in computer products. For example, hand-held computers have used integrated circuit memory cards (xe2x80x9cmemory cardsxe2x80x9d) as the primary information storage media. Memory cards include memory storage elements, such as static random access memory (SRAM), or programmable and erasable non-volatile memory, such as xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d memory. Memory cards each are typically the size of a conventional credit card and are used in portable computers in place of hard disk drives and floppy disk drives. Furthermore, memory cards enhance the significant advantages of the size, weight, and battery lifetime attributes of the portable computer and increase portability of the storage media. However, because of the limited memory density attainable in each memory card and the high cost of the specialized memory chips, using memory cards in hand-held computers imposes limitations not encountered in less portable computers, which typically use more power-consuming and heavier hard and floppy disk drives as their primary storage media.
Other of these computer products, such as the digital camera, have employed miniature video disks as the storage media. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,175 issued Nov. 12, 1985 to Baumeister discloses a digital camera configured to store information on a magnetic disk. In Baumeister, a signal processor receives signals representative of a picture from a photo sensor. Those signals are recorded on a magnetic disk for later processing. Unfortunately, the video disk storage product provides limited storage capacity. For that and other reasons (e.g., power consumption and cost), the video disk has not been used in other computer products. As a result, interchanging data from one of these digital cameras with other computer products, such as a hand-held computer, is not readily achieved.
Miniature hard disk drives have also been suggested for use in portable computer products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,314 issued Nov. 21, 1995 to Morehouse et al. discloses a miniature hard drive for use in portable computer applications. In Morehouse, a hard disk drive is described that is approximately 50 mm in diameter. While addressing many of the problems presented by storage requirements in portable computers, the obvious problem of removability of the storage media is still present.
Thus, Applicants have recognized that there is a long-felt need for a storage media that has adequate storage capacity and that addresses the need for reduced size and interchangeability across a multitude of computer products.
In accordance with the present invention a mini-cartridge is provided for mini drives in a plurality of hand-held devices which generate signals representing different functions performed by different classes of the devices. For example, the devices include digital cameras, electronic books, global positioning systems, personal digital systems, portable games and cellular phones. Each of these devices has a mini drive for writing signals and reading signals representing the functions to and from a magnetic medium in the mini-cartridge. In this way, signals representing the diverse functions performed by the different classes of devices are recorded on the mini-cartridge. The hand-held devices incorporating the present invention provide and create a single means of capturing, moving and storing information across multiple products.
The mini-cartridge can be inserted into the mini drive of other devices. For example, a reporter could snap a photograph with a digital camera having a mini drive of the present invention, use a mini drive to save and transport the image to a mini drive equipped cell phone and then transmit the image to a news bureau, anywhere in the world.
The mini-cartridge from that cell phone can then be operated upon by a personal computer. Further by way of example, the mini-cartridge can be inserted into a caddy which accommodates the mini-cartridge to make it compatible with a full-size disk drive. The ZIP drive, marketed by Iomega Corporation, is typical of a full-size drive which can read the mini-cartridge because the caddy, in which the cartridge is inserted, makes it compatible with the full-size drive.
Full-size drives, such as the ZIP drive, are commonly included in personal computer systems. The full-size drive makes the signals recorded on a mini-cartridge readable. These signals are transmitted through the input/output channel and interface to a host computer which operates on the signals in the same manner as any other magnetically recorded signals.
As further example of the uses and advantages of the present invention, the mini-cartridge can be used in digital cameras similar to the way film is used in a traditional camera, capturing up to 70-80 images on a single disk at a low cost per disk. Currently, consumers must pay hundreds of dollars for a flash memory card holding the same number of images.
The mini drive and cartridge can be used to quickly transfer a phone number list from a PDA to a cell phone, or save a fax on a mini-cartridge and use it in a cell phone to transmit it wirelessly.
Hand-held gaming devices equipped with mini drives can also be an ideal means of distributing games for hand-held gaming devices at lower costs. There is an additional possibility of updating games via the Internet, saving the new version on a mini-cartridge and then using it in a hand-held game player.
GPS (global positioning systems) using a mini drive can download maps from the Internet, or a local map on a mini-cartridge can be purchased for use in a GPS system, while hiking or in a car equipped with a GPS device.
A PDA (personal digital assistant) with a mini drive is an affordable storage technology for PC companions and hand-held devices. They also serve as a high-capacity, affordable means to save and move applications to/from a PC and PDA. The present invention is designed to provide high capacity at a low cost for hand-held devices. The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be better understood from the following more detailed description and appending claims.